


margot

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [88]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Meeting the Child, Sweetness <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: translations:Bon. Je t'adore: Good. I love you (romantic)Salut, mon cher: Hello, my dear.Ça ira, oui: it will be fine, yes?Viens ici, ma petite, s'il vous plaît: Come here, little one, pleaseD'accord, maman: Ok, momLe pain, est-ce que tu peux: The bread, can you [cut it]T'es très, très grand: You are really, really tallJamais, maman: Never, momMaman, je veux lui revoir: Mom, I want to see him againAh, oui? Vas-y, dit-lui: Oh, yeah? Go ahead, tell him
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	margot

He parked behind her car and Lorcan slowly turned the engine off, but not the vehicle itself. He didn’t move to get out, only glanced at her quaint two-storey home. 

It suited her, the simple layout and lush garden taking over the front yard. There were seemingly rows and rows of box planters, growing various vegetables and fruit bushes. On the porch, there was a swing he could picture her sitting on, rocking back and forth with a book in hand. 

The lights were on and Lorcan looked up, seeing the light on behind the dormer window, too.

He exhaled slowly and rubbed his palms over his thighs, his hands shaking. 

He was meeting her daughter tonight and Lorcan didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous for anything in his life. 

They were supposed to have dinner at six. Lorcan looked at the clock, which told him that he was early – thirteen minutes, to be exact. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the headrest, trying to stay calm. He remembered being introduced to his mom’s girlfriend when he was young and how nervous he’d been then, scared that his mom would forget about him and his sisters like his father had when he met his now-wife. 

The ringing of his phone startled in the pure silence of his truck and he picked up before he knew who was calling. “‘llo?”

_ “So… are you planning on staying in your truck for the rest of the night? It’s lovely, but I don’t think Margot wants to eat there.”  _

Lorcan chuckled raspily and looked to the side, seeing Elide standing behind the large window. She waved at him and he huffed another laugh. “I’m early, Lee. I was just… waiting.” 

His girlfriend hummed,  _ “You’re scared, aren’t you?” _

“Obviously,” he replied drily. “Wouldn’t you be?” 

Elide laughed lightly,  _ “Probably. Just come up already, will you? She’s been looking forward to this all day. She changed her outfit three times and told her friends she was meeting you tonight.” _

“Really? You aren’t just saying that to make me feel better?” 

_ “Of course not. Now,” _ Elide said,  _ “stop being a little wuss and come in. I’m pretty sure she’s been watching you from her room.” _

Lorcan’s eyes snapped up to the dormer and the curtain quickly fell shut. He grinned gently. “Ok. I’ll come up.” 

_ “Bon. Je t’adore.” _

“I love you too,” he told her. They both hung up and Lorcan turned his car off. He climbed out, shoving his hands into his pockets. He’d asked if he should bring something for Margot, but Elide told him she’d probably think he was trying to bribe her. Lorcan had commented that she was just like her mother then and her pleased grin had warmed his heart. 

Lorcan walked up the stone pathway, his gait slow, but his steps long. He walked up the steps, of which there were only three, and knocked on the door, taking a step back as he waited for it to be opened. 

A moment or two later, Elide opened the door and smiled at him,  _ “Salut, mon cher.”  _ She stepped out and cupped his face, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Lorcan squeezed her waist once as she pulled away. “Come in.” She pushed the door open wider to let him in. 

Lorcan paused to take off his shoes and hang his jacket up. As he did, he eyed Elide, who was wearing a figure-hugging black cashmere sweater and a midi skirt – black with small red flowers. Her hair was in a simple twist and she wore the single ruby necklace he’d bought for her birthday in June, four months ago. 

Elide took his hand and walked him to the kitchen, gesturing him to a barstool. Lorcan sat down and tapped his finger against the butcher block island top. She noticed his fidgeting and hid her own nerves by checking the  _ pot-au-feu _ for what seemed like the thousandth time. Margot was a… particular child. People often told her that her daughter was just like her. 

She turned back and poured them both glasses of wine. She took a sip of hers and walked around the island to the stairs. Before she left, she kissed him once more, longer and slower than the last.  _ “Ça ira, oui?” _ Elide patted his cheek and walked to the stairs, her hips swinging side to side. 

His dark eyes watched the stairs. His heart pounded harder and harder against his chest. 

_ “Margot, viens ici, ma p’tite, s’il vous plaît." _

From the second floor, Lorcan heard a little voice call back,  _ “D’accord, maman!” _ A pair of footsteps ran across the ceiling and clambered down the staircase. 

Elide faced Lorcan and grinned, winking once. Behind her, a child appeared. She stopped and continued on slowly, her angular eyes on Lorcan. A pair of round glasses sat on the tip of her button nose and she pushed them up with a single finger. Her hair was dark, thick, and wavy like her mother’s, but cut into a short bob with bangs. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” Lorcan said, not sure whether he should stand or not. 

Before he could, the child marched across the floor and stood in front of him, staring wordlessly. She wore a pair of fern green corduroy overalls and a lavender cable knit sweater, matching the headband she wore. “Are you dating my mom?”

He raised his brows and nodded, “Yes, I am.”

Margot climbed onto the stool next to him and crossed her arms, looking at him suspiciously, “For how long?” 

“Mm… a year, almost.”

Her eyes were perceptive and probably too knowing for an eight-year old. “Hmm. Do you love my mom?” 

Lorcan chuckled and glanced up at Elide, who smiled supportively.  _ She really is just like you. _ “Yes, I love her very much.” 

“...ok. That’s good.” She stuck her hand out, “I’m Margot.” 

His hand dwarfed hers as they shook hands, “It’s nice to meet you, Margot. I’m Lorcan.” 

Elide grinned fondly at the interaction and moved to the kitchen to pour Margot something to drink. She set a glass of water down in front of her daughter and leaned her elbows against the counter, resting her chin on her fist. 

“What do you do for your job?”

Lorcan put his glass down and clasped his hands, resting his elbow on the island. “I’m a doctor.”

Margot’s eyes widened, “Really?” Her brows shot up and she whispered, “Do you get to cut people up?” 

He chuckled, “Sometimes. I’m a trauma surgeon.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she cocked her head to the side, pushing her glasses up again, “What’s that?” 

“Well, when there are big accidents, we bring the injured people into the emergency room and I…” Lorcan looked at Elide, deciding on a less gruesome version of ‘I patch them up so they don’t die’, “figure out what’s wrong with them and then I fix them so they’re stable. After that we can send them to specialists.” 

“That sounds cool.” 

“Yeah? It’s kinda scary sometimes, but I like it.” 

“Mom tells them that scary things can be good, though,” Margot told him, nodding her chin. Lorcan smiled, delighted by her…  _ precociousness _ . He’d never met a child who truly fit the term like Margot did. “Do you like to read books?”

He nodded, “I do, but I don’t get a lot of time to read.” Lorcan glanced at Elide, who was struggling to reach plates from up high. He stood up and went to her, resting his hand on her lower back as he hardly had to stretch his arm up to fetch them. Elide looked up at him and bit her lip, wanting to kiss him, but knowing that the extremely observant Margot was watching them. 

She settled for picking invisible lint off of the collar of his shirt. Lorcan’s eyes glittered with quiet joy and he pressed his lips together, looking back at Margot. Elide stepped away first and waved her hand to the bread sitting on the counter, untouched.  _ “Um, le pain, est-ce que tu peux le _ cut it?”

He laughed quietly at her mixture of the common tongue and the Blackbeak dialect of Ironteeth. “Yeah, ‘course.” Lorcan washed his hands and dried them before picking up the bread. He put it on the island and glanced at Margot, pausing at her wide wide wide eyes. “Is… something wrong, Margot?” 

She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. Margot fixed her glasses, which were surely too large for her.  _ “T’es très, très grand.” _

Lorcan frowned slightly, turning to Elide, who snorted and covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. She waved her hand, “She- she said you were really, really tall.” 

He looked back at Margot, whose cheeks were furiously red. An amused grin stole across his face and he leaned across the island, whispering, “It’s ok, Margot. Your mom is just  _ really _ small.” 

Margot giggled and her blush faded, but her eyes – monolid like her mother’s – sparkled with delight. 

Elide looked over at them suspiciously, popping her hand on her hip. “What’s going on over here? Conspiration and the like?” 

Lorcan gasped dramatically, gesturing between him and Margot,  _ “Us?  _ Conspiring? Against  _ you? _ Please. We would never, would we, Margot?” He looked at her and winked before schooling his face into neutrality. 

Margot copied him perfectly and looked at her mother, blinking calmly.  _ “Jamais, maman.” _ Elide just rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. 

“So, Margot, do you like to read?” Lorcan pulled the drawer open and took a serrated knife out for the bread. 

She nodded, “Yeah, I read a lot. I like it when it’s quiet.” 

“I like quiet too. Are you reading anything right now?”

“Yeah, my aunt Manon got me  _ The Sisters Grimm  _ and I like them a lot.” Margot reached over and took the heel of bread, making sure to keep her fingers away from the sharp knife. She picked at it and told him about the adventures of the sisters, long-lost descendants of the Brothers Grimm, whose books of so-called fairytales were actually history books. 

They set the table together and Margot made sure that the utensils were perfectly neat. She took her seat at the table and swung her legs out as Elide served them all bowls of the hearty stew and Lorcan carried their bowls to the table. He and Elide sat on the opposite side of Margot.

They ate together and Margot went back to questioning Lorcan. 

“Where are you from? My mom is from Perranth.” 

He swallowed his bite of food, “I’m from a small town in the Northern Isles.” 

“Where’s the Northern Isles? Is it in Wendlyn?”

Lorcan tilted his head to the side, “No, we’re not part of Wendlyn or Doranelle. We’re all the way up north.”

“Are you near the arctic land? I bet it’s cold there.” 

Subtly, under the table, Elide reached for his hand and slid her fingers through his. Lorcan ducked his head for a moment to hide his smile. “It can be pretty cold, but we’re still pretty far away.” 

Margot picked up her glass and had a sip of water, “My aunt Asterin told me that sometimes it’s dark all the time and sometimes it’s  _ always _ sunny, but I don’t believe her since she likes to play tricks on people.”

Lorcan chuckled, “Well it is true.” Margot snapped her head up, gasping incredulously. He grinned. “In the winter, it’s dark all the time and in the summer, the sun’s always up.” 

“How do you sleep in the summer if it’s sunny always?”

“We have special curtains and blinds. You get used to it,” Lorcan told her. 

“Well I think it would be cool to have sun all the time.” Margot ate a bit more and tucked her feet behind the legs of her chair. “Do you have any pets?”

Lorcan nodded, “I do. I have a Husky and her name is Tallulah. D’you like dogs?”

“Sometimes, but I like cats better.” Margot glanced at Elide and addressed Lorcan once more, her tone cautious, “Can… can I meet your dog one day?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

The eight-year old beamed and Elide squeezed Lorcan’s hand. 

The rest of their meal went by quickly and Margot helped stack their dishes above the dishwasher. She waved her hand for Lorcan to follow and he did after shooting Elide a hopeful look. 

_ She likes me, right? _

Her wide grin was answer enough and they dutifully followed Margot to the living room. She directed Lorcan to the velvet wingback chair and her mother to the couch. Elide sat in the corner closest to him as Margot selected a movie and took the seat next to Elide, her eyes on the TV screen. 

They watched  _ The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.  _ Margot helpfully commented on the various fantastical creatures and beings, while telling them about her favourite character - Lucy, of course. 

Near the end, she started to nod off, falling asleep against Elide’s side. 

Elide lowered the volume, but didn’t dare turn the movie off, knowing that Margot would wake up the second it stopped playing. She held her hand out to Lorcan, who took it and kissed the back of it. 

Eventually, it ended and Elide carefully got up, gathering Margot up in her arms as well. The child’s head rested against her shoulder. Elide looked at Lorcan, whispering, “Wait here. I’ll be back soon.”

He nodded and stayed still, his heart almost cracking as Elide murmured something gentle to Margot. 

_ “Maman,” _ said a hoarse voice. Margot slowly lifted her head and pushed her glasses up to rub her eyes. She peered over Elide’s shoulder and waved shyly at Lorcan, who smiled back at her.  _ “Maman, j’veux lui revoir.”  _

_ “Ah, oui? Vas-y, dit-lui.” _

Margot looked at Lorcan, whose heart started to thunder against his ribcage. “You can come over again.”

Lorcan grinned, “Really?”

She nodded shyly. “Yeah, if you want to.”

“I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> translations:   
> Bon. Je t'adore: Good. I love you (romantic)  
> Salut, mon cher: Hello, my dear.   
> Ça ira, oui: it will be fine, yes?  
> Viens ici, ma petite, s'il vous plaît: Come here, little one, please  
> D'accord, maman: Ok, mom   
> Le pain, est-ce que tu peux: The bread, can you [cut it]  
> T'es très, très grand: You are really, really tall  
> Jamais, maman: Never, mom  
> Maman, je veux lui revoir: Mom, I want to see him again   
> Ah, oui? Vas-y, dit-lui: Oh, yeah? Go ahead, tell him


End file.
